mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
TJ Grant vs. Shane Roller
The fight was the lightweight debut of TJ Grant and it ended in controversial fashion. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled, Grant was stalking Roller. Four thirty. Nice head movement from Grant. Grant flicked out the jab, testing. Four fifteen. "Let's go!" Roller landed a right uppercut, Grant got a trip to half-guard, Roller worked a guillotine. Roller reversed on top, Grant rolled him on top to side control. Beautiful grappling war. Roller kept holding the guillotine. He let it go. Three thirty-five. Shane is in some trouble. Grant landed a left elbow nicely. Three fifteen. Another left elbow. "Isolate that arm!" Roller swept beautifully with three minutes on top to half-guard, had a guillotine from the top. He was trying to connect the hands. Grant was defending well. Two thirty-five remaining. Roller had a one-arm choke. He lost it. Grant scrambled up and stood over Roller kicking the leg twice. He landed a right. Two fifteen. "Upkick and then triangle!" Grant flurried down to guard. Two minutes. Grant worked the body with thudding shots. Marc Laimon was yelling from Roller's corner. Roller worked another guillotine, obeying. Grant popped out easily. One thirty-five as Grant kept working the body, landed a left elbow and a left hand, ate an upkick. Roller reclosed the guard. Roller worked another guillotin with one fifteen. Grant passed to side control. "Elbow!" One minute left there. Grant landed three nice right elbows. He worked towards knee on belly. He had an arm trapped and he had the back too. Roller landed four left hammerfists. Thirty-five. Grant had the rear crucifix. Grant landed a right hand. A right hammerfist and another and a right elbow. Fifteen. "Elbow!" A right hand and another. A right hammerfist and a right hand and a left and two rights. The first round ended. 10-9 Grant without a doubt. "He hasn't even done anything to you yet," Laimon commented. "Look for that uppercut when it comes." Someone wolf-whistled at one of the ring-girls from the crowd haha. The second round began and they touched gloves. Haha the commentators are on tonight. Grant landed a leg kick. Roller blocked a nice high kick. Four thirty-five. Grant landed a beautiful inside kick. Great timing. Four fifteen. "Attack!" Four minutes. "Get those hands up!" Grant kneed the face twice as Roller shot for a double. Grant was defending. Roller got it there. Grant was sitting up against the cage. "Get ready for the Castillo if he pops up." Grant stood to the clinch. Three thirty-five. Goldberg guessed right, the "Danny Castillo." Grant kneed the body. Roller broke with a right uppercut. "Go forward!" Grant missed a flying knee. Three minutes. Roller was swollen over his right eye. Grant landed a jab and ate a right and a right uppercut and a right uppercut, they slugged it out. Roller pulled standing guard with a tight guillotine! Oh wow... Grant popped out. Grant avoided an omoplata to side control. Two thirty-five. Grant worked towards a kimura busily. Grant was trying to mount. Two fifteen as Roller turtled up, in half-guard actually sitting up. Two minutes. Grant nearly mounted, wait... nice scramble, Grant had the rear crucifix again. One thirty-five. Roller spun him and he was on top in side control. Nice! Grant regained half-guard. One fifteen. Roller was trying to isolate an arm. Grant regained the butterflies elevating Roller. One minute. Grant regained guard and locked up a triangle. Roller shook it off passing to half-guard against the cage. This is great. Grant nearly had the back, Roller spun out and worked a guillotine from the top, thirty-five. Grant got the butterflies trying to sweep. Roller had that choke tight though. Grant regained a weird half-guard. Fifteen left. Grant had the BACK! Wow with both hooks. Wow! He turned into an armbar, oh my god. Beautiful. Grant had it tight and he was cranking it! The second round ended. Oh wow! 10-9 Grant. Roller was saved by the bell. This is just beautiful grappling, dude. Great fight. Roller's eye was very swollen. His right one. "Look at his eye, T!" The third round began and they touched gloves. "Hands up!" "Let 'em go!" They were probing. Four thirty-five. Roller looked much more tired. "He's breathing out of his mouth!" Roller's eye was almost closed. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Grant landed a beautiful right Superman punch, great counter there. Roller's nose was cut. That was the best shot of the fight. Grant missed a right elbow. "Work that cut!" Roller missed a right elbow. Three thirty-five. Roller shot for a double. Grant sprawled. Roller kept working it though. Three fifteen. Grant stuffed it. Roller switched to a single. He got it, Grant had a tight guillotine though. Grant got full guard. Three minutes. Roller popped free! Grant had a beautiful armbar and Roller tapped, it was over. "What the fuck?!" Roller screamed punching the mat, the crowd booed loudly, Roller was upset according to Rogan. Roller's face was an absolute mess. The official was upset and exchanging words with Grant. Wait apparently, Roller didn't tap. The crowd booed thunderously still, minutes later. The referee stopped it because he thought the arm was going to break. Woooow. They should restart the fight. Brilliant armbar as Rogan noted... but still... Roller was still defending it. The crowd was still booing, still, they booed even more, wow the arena was erupting with it. Roller looked pissed. The crowd's boos nearly drowned out Bruce Buffer. Grant said that Roller yelled as if in pain and that the refs told them not to do that before the fight, that it counted as a 'verbal tapout'. Makes sense... I think Roller should get a rematch with Grant or at least... one more fight in the UFC. Roller said he moaned, didn't yell. Grunted with effort, basically. Rogan said he looked forward to seeing Roller again.